Teenage Prompts
by CartoonPassion
Summary: A oneshot collection fully inspired by "Teenage Posts" from tumblr. Traditional pairings.
1. Group Projects

**A/N**:** Yo! Welcome to my new oneshots! So remember how I said I was making oneshots about the pairings? Yeah! I lied. It's just gonna be prompts from Teenage Post. Dont worry! There will be loce just not in all of em. Hope you love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys which belong to Craig McCracken or "Teenage Posts" which belongs to Teenager Posts from tumblr. But you can still sue me (a teenager) for writing FANFICTION. Lets see how that holds up in **

* * *

><p><em>Teenager Post #3720: GROUP PROJECTS; One person does all the work. Everyone takes credit.<em>

* * *

><p>"Good Morning class." greeted in his annoyingly high voice.<p>

"Good Morning, Mr. Heart." The class replied.

"As you all should know, It's the end of the unit and to show that you haven't been dilly-dallying in my class-

Mr. Heart was interupted by snickering coming from the backcorner of the room. His beady eyes flicked towards two green-clad teens failing to hold in there laughter.

"Buttercup and Butch! What is so funny?" Mr. Heart shouted.

"No one says "dilly dally" anymore!" Buttercup declared.

Yeah! When were you born? 1750?" Butch replied. The two continued to laugh louder and high-fived each other. In the front of the class Brick face-palmed himself while Blossom put her head down ashamed of her sister.

"And they call me the dumb one." Boomer said with Bubbles nodding in agreement.

"Well, since this is so funny, you two can be partnered up for the project that I was going to announce. Everyone else, go ahead and choose any partner you'd like."

The class cheered in excitment then proceeded to run around to partner up making the room noisy.

"What!" Buttercup exclaimed, "I can't be partnered with him! He's just gonna annoy me the whole time with dirty jokes and make me do all the work!"

"Hm. Life sucks, doesn't it?" Mr. Heart replied.

Buttercup stood with her mouth agape while Butch snickered behind her. She turnee to give him the death glare but he remained unfazed. Buttercup plopped down in her chair dreading the afternoon to come.

**After School in the Puffs House**

"Okay, Butch. You stay in that side of the room and I'll stay in this one." Buttercup said.

"But Butterbabe, how am I gonna help you with your project?" Butch whined.

Buttercup raised an arched eyebrow. "You're actually gonna help me with this project?"

Butch used his superspeed to seemingly appear behind her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and kissed up her neck, leaving an occasional mark.

"I was thinking about helping you with a _different _project."

Buttercup leaned into him, momentarily distracted by his disarming behavior. She soon snappes out of it and pushed Butch away.

"See this is why I can't work with you! You're too distracting!" Buttercup slapped a hand over her mouth but it was too late.

"So, I'm distracting, huh? Well maybe if you weren't so damn sexy I would'nt have to be distracting."

Buttercup blushed a deep scarlet and continued to work on the project.

"Hey Butters."

Buttercup sighed in frustration. "What is it,Butch?"

"Was your dad a baker?"

"No. Why?"

"Cuz you got some big buns!" Butch laughed loud.

**-1 dirty joke filled hour later-**

Butch had Buttercup pinned up against the wall as they made out fervently. This had been going on for a while and the project due tomorrow still wasn't done. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door.

"Buttercup. Professor said it's time for bed." Blossom announced.

The teens reluctantly pulled away.

"See ya tomorrow, Butterbabe." Butch said after leaving a lingering kiss on her pouty lips. He foew out the window leaving Buttercup to stare after him. Her jade eyes landes on the unfinished project and they widened. She busted out the door and berated into Blossom's room.

"Leader girl, ya gotta help me."

Blossom stood shocked with her pink toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"Buttercup what are doing in my room this late? Should'nt you b-"

"No time. Ya gotta help me finish my project!"

Blossom sighed. She knew this would happen. Everytime Buttercup was paired up with Butch, sthey got nothing done. Then she would bust through her door late at night begging for help.

"Fine."

The sisters crept back into Buttercup's room and finished the project. Well, Blossom did. Buttercup just coached her from various parts of the room until Blossom finally told her to shut up and scold her about doing her own work.

**In class the next day**

"Class, get your projects out and I will come by and give you your final grade." Mr. Heart announced.

Everyone pulled their projects out, including Buttercup and set them on their table. Murmurs could be heard all around the classroom. Words like "project" or the ocassional "chicken were heard. Butch caught a look of surprise on his face when Buttercup took out the project.

"You did that?"

"Psh. Of course not. I got leader girl to do it."

Mr. Heart came around to the greens table.

"Great job! See Buttercup? It's not that hard to work with Butch. A plus."

Butch and Buttercup beamed soaking in the credit. Blossom looked back with a glint of anger in her magenta colored eyes.

"You did their project, didn't you?" Blossom heard a deep voice behind her. She turned ro see Brick's crimson eyes staring into hers.

"Yeah"

Brick merely chuckled. Before Blossom could scold him for laughing, she felt something hit the back of her head. She looked on the floor to see a paper ball sitting there. Blossom picked it up and unfolded it.

_I owe you one._

Blossom stuffed the note in her pocket thinking back to the accumulatinfmg pile of similar notes under her bed.

_Big time. _

* * *

><p><strong>N: Done! Geez it tookme all day to write this! Btw, the "Buns" joke Butch used belings to nightnight. I think is his/her pen name. Sorry for not askin first. But I still gave you credit! Hehe. I feel bad now**

**PEACE!**


	2. SHHHH!

**A/N: Yo! So I know I didnt do a good job on staying on topic but whatevs. Let me do me. This collection will probably go on forever. Well until Teenager post stops uploading stuff. **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>Teenager Post #3748: *Phone rings* SHHHHH! Guys it's my mom!<em>

* * *

><p>Bubbles stood back beaming as she finished dressing her two fashion-sense deprived sisters. Buttercup stood crossing her arms in a lime green tube top and short black shorts that accented her curves perfectly. On her feet were combat boots. Bubbles could't get her out of 'em. She had big gold hoop earrings with the word "sexy" in cursive. She also had a gold neckclase with "sexy" in cursive. Her jet black hair was up in a messy but stylish bun with a few straggles hanging loose. Buttercup had shiny lip gloss on her lips and a little eyeshadow forced onto her top lids.<p>

Blossom stood akwardly next to Buttercup in a hot pink halter top and white skinnies. She had pink gladiators on and a few silver braclets. She also had pink lipstick and dewdrop earrings. On her eyes was mascara and a hint of blush. Her hair was wavy down to her waist.

"Aww! You guys look beautiful! Buttercup, stop trying to rub off your makeup." Bubbles sweet voice became deadly. She wore a blue party dress with a white band around the middle. On her feet were white pumps and a pearl necklace adorned her neck. She had light lip gloss on her lips and blue eyeshadow with a little blush. Her hair was in it's famous curly pigtails.

The girls were just about to go to Robin's party with the boys when someone knocked on the door.

"Girls, are you ready to go to the library?" Sarah Keane, their "mother" figure asked through the door.

"Crap! How are we gonna hide these outfits?" Blossom cried.

Bubbles threw them a trench coat hidden in the back of her enormous closet.

"Put these on." She said quickly. The girls each pit on a trench coat and stepped out of the room. Sarah stood outside Bubbles door as the three girls filed out.

"Ready!" Bubbles said cheerfully. The girls and Sarah piled into the car and she dropped them off at the library.

"Ya know, we coulda just flown over here." Buttercup complained.

"Oh no girls. It's too dark."

They finally arrived at the library and the girls got out of the car.

"I'll come pick you up at 11, okay?"

"Okay, Mom. Bye!" Bubbles said. The Puffs watched as the car sped down the road back home. When the red tail lights disapeared, the girls took of the coats and flew to Robin's house.

"Let the party begin!" Buttercup shouted as the girls enetered the house. Everyone from school was there. Mitch, Harry, even Princess. Blossom felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She turned to look up a Brick.

"Hey!"

"Hey babe."

"Yo, Where are your brothers?" Buttercup asked.

"Butch and Boomer are probably in the kitchen blowin up stuff in the microwa-"

Brick was cut off when Buttercup superspeed into the kitchen to "expirement" along with Bubbles. Blossom pulled Bricks arms away and began to walk to the kitchen.

"I should probably go with them. Buttercup loves to blow stuff up and she's quite messy."

Brick walked to the kitchen with her. As soon as the reds entered the kitchen their jaws dropped. All of the walls were colors of different foods. The greens and blues along with a couple other people in the kitchen were covered in the stuff.

"Really, guys?" Blossom said.

Buttercups phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller ID and her eyes widened.

"SHHHH! Guys it's my mom!" Buttercup shouted. Everyone quieted.

"Hey mom..."

...

"Yeah, were at the bookstore."

...

"Oh your there now? Okay well, we'll come right out"

...

"Bye", Buttercup hung up, "Shit guys were screwed!"

"Well let's leave now amd we won't be killed!" Blossom said.

The girls said goodbye and zoomed off. Robin came in right after.

"Hey guys, havin a-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!"

Butch and Boomer looked sheepishly and Brick smacked his forehead. Looks like the girls aren't the only ones who are screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Im finally done and upddates might come faster now? idk but i feel like this is suckish..please bear with me. I;m tryna do my best to make my stories good. *sniffle* I just want to be an author! Haha just playin i aint cryin. But please review me your real thoughts...cuz i like to keep it real...bye!**


	3. Friday

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short but a lot has been going on in my life so my brain is preoccupied. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own the prompts or the Powerpuff Girls and RowdyRuff Boys...or the song Friday by Rebecca Black**

* * *

><p><em>Teenager Post #4614: That moment when you have a song stuck in your head during a test.<em>

* * *

><p>Buttercup was practically pulling her hair out. Why? Because her idiot boyfriend, Butch, has been humming the chorus of "Friday" while they were taking a test. It's not like he was a bad singer. No, far from it. It's just the song was so annoying to her and it would be stuck in her head if he didn't stop.<p>

"Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday." Butch hummed quietly.

"Butch, do you mind shutting the fuck up?" Buttercup whispered as politely as possible(which wasn't very polite).

He turned, glared at her, then turned back to his test, _still_ humming. Buttercup was sure he was doing this just out of spite. And it's not even Friday! It was fucking Monday.

"_Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday."_

Buttercup couldn't stand it. She jumped out of her seat and slammed her incomplete test on the teachers desk(Like she was planning on doing the test anyway). She whirled on her feet seemingly going back to her desk. Buttercup made a sudden turn and walked fast down the other column.

Butch felt a sudden presence next to him. He looked up to see his raging girlfriend, practically feeling the anger radiate off of her. Butch ,not being one to back down, began singing the chorus out loud. Buttercup, feeling extremely annoyed now, picked him up and threw him across the room right above the teacher. You could hear his groan of pain.

"Ummm, M-Miss Utonium, please head to detention." Mr. Strens stammered.

"With pleasure." Buttercup replied. She left the room, looking like a bad bitch.

Buttercup walked into the detention room and sat at her regular desk in the back. Suddenly, a song ran through her head.

"_Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday"_

_No, no no no no no, NO! This song is not stuck in my head!_

The song was fighting to come out of her mouth. It kept running through her head. She couldn't take it anymore!

"Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday!" She started singing. She threw her head down on the desk, still humming the irritating song.

_Back In Class_

Butch was almost done with his test. He took one long glance as his finished bubbles answers. They took the shape of a suprisingly ornate christmas tree.

_Perfect._

Butch, with his superhearing, heard a voice humming the song "Friday." He knew that voice anywhere. It was Buttercup! Butch smirked and chuckled under his breath.

Objective: Annoy Girlfriend. Misison complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know the end is completely cheesy but like I said, I'm going through a writers block(a bunch of em lately) so putting this out might help my current predicament.**


	4. Spit Take

**A/N: Woooooooooooo! Anybody know how long I've been gone? Yeah, school has really jacked up my extracurricular life. I got homeowkr 24/7! Anyways, I need suggestions. What kind of couple are the Reds? I know mushy=Blues. Dysfunctional=Greens. But I have no idea for the Reds. Any tips? I want them to be as In Character as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Powerpuff Girls or Teenager Posts or Tumblr.**

* * *

><p><em>Teenager Post #6765: When someone makes you laugh while drinking.<em>

* * *

><p>The doorbell to the Utonium household rang loudly. The pitter-patter of feet was heard as a certain curious blonde rushed down the stairs in her sheep-covered PJ's. The doorbell rang again, impatiently.<p>

"Coming!" Bubbles shouted. She opened the door to three tall, dark, and handsome Rowdyruff boys.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Bubbles asked cutely, her sky blue eyes glistening. Boomer was immediatley lost in her cuteness.

"You're so cute when you ask questions." Boomer sighed.

Bubbles giggled. Butch pretended to gag while Brick just rolled his crimson red eyes.

"So blondie, ya gonna let us in or not?" Butch asked impatiently. Bubbles snapped out of her mushy staring contest with Boomer.

"Oh, right." She stepped aside letting the boys into the house.

"Bubbles, whose at the door?" An authorative yet kind voice asked from the top of the stair.

"Yeah, it's fucking eight in the morning. Tell the bastards to go home." A raspy yet feminine voice declared, also from the top of the stairs.

"Language, Buttercup." Blossom scolded as she descended down the stairs. Buttercup muttered under her breath and she walked down after Blossom.

Blossom cheeks reddened, her magenta eyes setting on Brick. "Hey, Brick."

Brick walked towards her and pulled her into his chest. "Hey, Bloss."

Buttercup moved to sit on the couch, when Butch's strong arms gripped around her waist.

"Aww, I don't get a hug?" Butch smirked, his forest green eyes shining mischeiviously. Buttercup futiley tried to break from his grasp.

"Butch, get the fuck off me." Buttercup said. Butch let go but not without turning her around and planting a deep kiss on her plump lips. The kiss left Buttercup in a daze, but she was snapped out of it as Butch smacked her ass. Hard.

"WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Buttercup started screaming profanities left and right as she chased him into the kitchen, her jade-colored eyes blazing. Blossom sighed.

"Bubbles, follow them and make sure they don't destory the kitchen." Blossom ordered. Bubbles nodded.

"Come on, Boomie!" Bubbles said grasping his hand and dragging him with her.

"You're so cute when you say "Boomie." Boomer said, making Bubbles blush and giggle.

Blossom watched them go as Brick stared at her.

"How do you do it?"

Blossom looked towards Brick. "Do what?"

"Look so beautiful everytime I see you." Brick said grabbing her hands and playing with them. Blossom blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, his immediatley going around her waist. The two stood silently, enjoying each others company.

"WHIPPED!"

This was followed by the sound of someone spitting out water. Blossom and Brick rushed into the kitchen to a hilarious scene.

Butch glared at Boomer menacingly as he smirked. Bubbles fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably while Buttercup glared at Butch. The kitchen and the four inhabitants were covered in water.

"What happened?!" Blossom asked.

" B-Butch tried to f-feel up Buttercup then she told-d him she would m-murder him. Then Butch w-was like "Yes, babe." Then Boomer s-said WHIPPED!" Bubbles luaghed even harder. Buttercup glared at Bubbles.

"Then Bubbles, here, decided to spit out her water, dreching us all."

Blossom face-palmed as Brick smirked.

"Well, he's right."

They all looked towards Brick. Well, exept Bubbles, who was still uncontrollably laughing.

"Butch is whipped."

"Shut up!" Butch shouted as Blossom rolled her eyes at the immaturity level present in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo ummm sorry for the long wait and umm...yeah bye.**


	5. Cuddling

**A.N: I really love doing these so yeah. You guys may see that I usually favor the greens, but thats because I love their perverted and dysfuntional relationship. Sorry. Most of the posts I see, the first thing that pops in my head are Green situations so...yeah suck it up. Just playin, Love yall! :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff GIrls, or Teenager Posts. **

* * *

><p><em>Teenager Post #7199: Cuddling in bed and falling asleep is probably the best feeling in a relationship.<em>

* * *

><p>Bubbles drew abstract designs on her notebook as she hummed a catchy tune. She suddenly heard faint knocking on her window. She looked up to see her boyfriend, Boomer. She rushed to the window and thrust it open.<p>

"Boomie!" Bubbles cried and pulled him into a tight hug. He was surprised at first but then slowly wrapped his arms around her, chuckling. Boomer kissed her forhead when they pulled away.

"So, why are you here?" Bubbles asked.

"What? I can't visit my beautiful girlfriend?" Boomer joked, feigning hurt. Bubbles giggled.

"Of course you can! But, I just got off the phone with you, like, ten minutes ago."

"Well, you see-"

"Your brothers were messing with you again, werent they?" Bubbles guessed. Boomer hung his head and pouted. Bubbles giggled and put her slender hands on both sides of his face, kissing him lightly. Boomer grabbed her waist, lowering them down on the bed and deepening the kiss. He pulled away and admired her angelic face.

"God, I love you." Boomer sighed as he lay next to her. Bubbles snuggled into his hold

"I love you too, Boomer."

The two lovebirds talked and talked until Boomer realized Bubbles had fell asleep. Boomer pushed a strand of hair behind her ears and soon fell asleep with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone else feel like throwing up after reading this? So much sweetness, It kills me. Anyways, I know I probably write the shortest chapters than anyone on this site. Sorry bout that. If someone could give me tips to make it longer that would be great. Or any suggestions on the next couple? Whatever you guys want to see. Or maybe theres a Teenager Post you want to see up here. Lemmie know!**

**Yours Truly,**

**CartoonPassion**


	6. Paper Ball Toss

**A.N:Sup**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff GIrls, or Teenager Posts. **

* * *

><p><em>Teenager Post #7231: That walk of shame when you fail at throwing a ball of paper into the bin.<em>

* * *

><p>Butch shouted in victory as another paper ball landed right into the trash can. He turned to Buttercup and smirked.<p>

"Your turn, babe."

"_Your turn, babe."_ Buttercup mimicked. She crumbled up an incomplete math test and threw it into the bin.

"Wooh!" Buttercup threw her arms in the air and started dancing around Butch's desk.

"3-2, Bitch! Suck on that!" Buttercup shouted in his face. Butch smirked again.

"Well, there is something I would love to suck." Butch said, looking her body up and down hungrily. Buttercup scoffed and smacked the back of his head.

"I wanna try." Boomer said from the middle of room.

The greens looked at him in shock.

"You wanna _bite _my girlfriend. I will fuck you up, bro." Butch said.

"What? No! I wanna throw a paper ball in the bin."

"Well, go ahead. We ain't stoppin ya."

Boomer crumbled up a piece of paper in his hand. He pulled his arm up and slowly pulled it back. With a sharp flick of the wrist, the ball flew through the air towards the trash can. The ball hit the rim, slid around it for a while until it finally fell...onto the ground. The greens burst into a fit of laughter as Boomer slowly got up and walked towards the ball, his head down in shame. When he sat back into his seat, he felt a warm hand on his back. He turned to look at Bubbles and smiled softly as she comforted him. She grabbed the paper ball from his hand and in one wuick second, thrust it in the air to smack Butch right in the middle of his forehead. Bubbles glared at him dangerously.

"Don't ever hurt my Boomie's feelings again or I will rip your throat out!" Bubbles shouted.

Butch stared at her in shock and a little afraid, too. Butch leaned towards Buttercup.

"Babe, your sister is scary as _fuck!"_

__"I know.." Buttercup whispered back, staring at Bubbles. Bubbles suddenly cutely smiled and, turned to Boomer, and began having a conversation like nothing had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R, please...**


End file.
